Hose clamps are commonly used for the purpose of coupling a length of a flexible hose, or the like, to a receptacle in fluid communication with, for example, another length of hose or a fluid container. In general, conventional hose clamps, e.g., band clamps or segmented clamps, provide a compression force that deforms the compliant hose material against the exterior surface of the receptacle to establish a seal therebetween. For most applications wherein fluid, i.e. a gas or liquid, is provided under a relatively low pressure through the hose, the seal established between the hose and receptacle by a conventional clamp is sufficient to prevent leakage or unintended separation of the hose from the receptacle.
It has been recognized, however, that conventional hose clamps are inadequate for use in high-pressure fluid applications requiring, for example, a 150 p.s.i. working pressure and 600 p.s.i. burst pressure on a 6" diameter hose. Conventional band clamps generally exhibit insufficient clamping force for high-pressure applications. Segmented clamps generally provide a high clamping force, but are deficient in other aspects.
For example, one reason for the failure of conventional segmented hose clamps in these applications is that they generally fail to provide an even distribution of compression force against the exterior surface of the hose. Typically, segmented hose clamps are generally annular in form with one or more ridges or compression rings on the interior surface of the clamp. The hose is positioned with its interior surface against the exterior surface of the receptacle, and the clamp is tightened around the hose with the ridges or compression rings providing or adding to the compression force against the hose. The hose is thereby deformed against the exterior surface of the receptacle, which may have indentations or ridges therein in areas that correspond with the ridges or compression rings on the interior surface of the clamp.
Unfortunately, the ridges or compression rings on the clamp provide a localized compression force against the hose. In low-pressure applications, this localized force is sufficient for maintaining a seal between the hose and the receptacle. However, in high-pressure applications, the forces created by the fluid passing through the hose and into the receptacle can overcome the localized compression force and dislodge the hose and clamp from the receptacle. This can result in undesired spilling of the fluid, which, depending on the nature of the fluid can create a potentially dangerous situation. Also, as the clamp is dislodged from hose, the clamp may be projected at a high velocity in the direction of fluid flow, potentially resulting in property damage and/or severe physical injury.
Another aspect of conventional segmented clamps that attributes to their lack of utility in high-pressure applications is their lack of adaptability to account for tolerance variations in hose and receptacle diameter. Typically, a segmented hose clamp is configured for clamping a hose having a pre-determined outside diameter to a receptacle having a predetermined outside diameter. When the hose and receptacle do not match their predetermined diameters due to manufacturing tolerances, the clamp may be slightly oversized or undersized. This results in an uneven distribution of the compression force against the hose that can precipitate leakage or unintended separation of the hose from the receptacle under high fluid pressure. Again, the rupture and the spillage associated therewith can result in physical injury and property damage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a hose clamp that may be utilized to efficiently and reliably secure a flexible hose or the like to a receptacle when fluid is passed through the hose under high pressure.